Pecados entre rivales
by DixieClemets
Summary: Todos los días hay un pecado más que contar, incluido en los rivales... Y si, los polos negativos se atraen, ¿por qué ellos no? Se atraen, se desean, se aman... (Sonadow/Shadonic [Yaoi])
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que no se por qué no me deja subir "Amor y locura en llamas (Lo estoy intentando solucionar)" y la buena es que mientras intento solucionar aquello, subiré este fanfic que se llama "Pecados entre rivales".

Espero que les guste y sin más dilación, ¡A leer!

En un oscuro auditorio, se encontraba un erizo negro de franjas rojas. Este, tenía en su poder una pistola (negra con una rosa roja dibujada) de 9 milímetros y con esta disparaba a todo el que se acercaba. Parecía que había perdido la cabeza por completo. Disparaba sin piedad a cada agente de GUN que se atrevía a acercarse. Reía como un loco y disparaba a todos lados pidiendo que fuesen más agentes a su encuentro. La situación se comenzaba a complicar demasiado. Tanto, que el comandante de GUN acabó herido.

Este erizo se encontraba encima del teatro disparando cuando se vio pasar un rayo de color azul a su lado parándose en su espalda…

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡PARA!-Le gritó el azul.

-….-Este parecía mudo.

El negro levantó su pistola y apuntó al menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sha….!-Fue interrumpido por el disparo, el cual, esquivo sin problemas.

-¡Quédate quieto!-Dijo de forma autoritaria.

-¡Y una mierda!-Gritó el azul de nuevo.

*Seis horas antes…*

-¡SONIC!-Gritaba una chica color rosa llamando a su novio.- ¡Yo y Blaze vamos a ver a Cream! ¡Adiós!-Gritó.

-¡Adiós!-Se despidió con la mano.

-¡No me creo qué seas pareja de Amy Rose!-Se asombró Tails.

-Ni yo…-Sonrió Sonic.- No sé por qué acepte, aunque tan mal no me ha ido.-

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó el pequeño zorrito a lo que Sonic asintió.

-Tan seguro como que me llamo…-Fue interrumpido por Knuckles.

-¡SONIIIIIIIC!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡AYUDAME! ¡ROUGE ME VA A MATAR!-

-Infantil, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡NADA!-Fue a esconderse.

-¡Chicos!-Saludo la murciélago. -¿Sabéis donde está Knux?-Dijo enfadada Rouge.

-¿Qué hizo?-

-¡TOCARME EL CULO!-Dijo la chica a lo que Tails por poco se atraganta dado a que estaba bebiendo un vaso de chocolate.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-Rió Sonic.

-¡Sí, muy gracioso! ¡¿Dónde está?!-.

-Bajando las escaleras.-

-¡SOOOOONIIIIIIC!-Grito el rojo.

-¡Gracias!-Se llevó a Knuckles

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

-Por poco me atraganto…-Dijo Tails.

Comenzaron a tocar a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo- Tails se fue a la entrada. -¡Hola! Sonic está arriba. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-No, gracias.- Se oyó una voz grave. –Hola, Faker.-

-¡Shadow! ¿Cómo te va?-Sonrió Sonic.

-Mal, No sé por qué, pero creo que me estoy volviendo loco…-

-Eso lo sabía, ¿Por?-Sonrió burlándose.

-…-Se puso más serio de lo que era.

-Vale, ya paro las bromas. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo ganas de matar…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó asombrado.- ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-

-No, no es una broma… Te juro que es verdad…-

-¿Has… ido al psiquiatra?-

-Sí, y según él, solo me queda esperar a volverme loco, no sabe cuando…-

-Shadow…-

-Por eso he venido, quiero que desde que yo me vuelva loco, me dejes inconsciente y me lleves a un hospital psiquiátrico.-

-Shadow…-Se puso serio. –Vale, pero después no te enfades conmigo.-

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Faker.-

-Adiós.-

*Seis horas después*

-¡Sonic!-Llamo Tails. -¡SHADOW SE HA VUELTO LOCO!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YA?!-Se asusto. -¡YA VOY!-

*En la actualidad.*

-¡Shadow! ¡Para!-Dijo esquivando todos los disparos.

Durante bastante rato estuvo esquivando los tiros hasta llegar al lado de Shadow, al cual le pegó un puñetazo tirándolo en el suelo. Sonic cojió el arma de Shadow y una voz dentro suya comenzó a hablarle…

-…Hazlo…Dispara…-Sonic comenzó a sonreír, apuntó a Shadow y apretó el gatillo…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar, voy a tratar un asuntillo… ¿Recordáis que no se sabía del todo si Shadow era la forma de vida suprema? Pues bien, Recordad que los clones robóticos no pueden sentir dolor, y en cambio Shadow si puede. Una vez aclarado esto me preguntareis: ¿Y por qué nos dices esto? Lo digo porque, si una creación no siente, ¿cómo es que Shadow sí? Bien, yo tengo una teoría, la cual es que Shadow es un erizo normal y corriente al cual capturaron y lo hicieron pasar como la forma de vida suprema para ocultar a Biolizard. De ahí el hecho de que Shadow pueda sentí tristeza, alegría, felicidad (Las dos última casi nunca ¬¬)… Esta teoría formará parte de este fanfic.

Y tranquilos/as, el lemon ya llegará, no ahora, pero pronto…

Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

Capítulo 2.

Narra Sonic.

No sabía que ere lo que había pasado, me sentía mal por dentro, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debiera, pero, a la vez, me sentía feliz…

Mire a mi mano, tenía la pistola de Shadow en ella, parecía recién disparada. Mire hacia el suelo, allí estaba Shadow, el cual estaba inconsciente pero con los ojos abiertos y le salía sangre de la boca. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su cabeza, tenía un agujero en ella del cual salía muchísima sangre. Solté el arma lejos de donde yo estaba. Me arrodille frente Shadow y comencé a moverlo asustado.-Shadow… ¿Shadow? ¡Shadow! ¡Despierta!-Grité triste. -¡Shadow…! ¡SHADOW!-Empecé a llorar. -¡SHADOW!-

Narra Shadow.

Me desperté en un hospital con un increíble dolor de cabeza, la cual sobé con cuidado, mire a mi alrededor, está rodeado de aparatos médicos y goteros de todo tipo. Intenté recordar lo que había pasado, y me sentí fatal; me sentía horrible, asqueroso, odioso… Todo lo malo posible.-"¿Por qué no me morí?"-Pensé. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, mi orgullo me supera. -"Además… No tengo razones para seguir viviendo…"-Apreté mi cuello con mi mano para dejar de respirar. Entonces se oyó como se abría la puerta, por lo que retire mi mano de donde estaba y mire al individuo que había parado mi suicidio, era Rouge, la cual, al ver que estaba vivo saltó a abrazarme. -¿Por qué abrazas a un asqueroso y maldito asesino?-.

-No eres un asesino.-

-Sí lo soy…-

-De seguro no fuiste tú…-

-Sí era yo, yo era consciente de todas mis acciones y yo controlaba todas mis acciones… Soy un maldito asesino.-

-Pero Shadow…-

-Pero nada.-

Narra Sonic.

Pasó una hora desde que ocurrió todo y todavía me sentía mal por ello. Estaba en el hospital, con las manos en la cabeza cuando Rouge salió del cuarto.

-Shadow está despierto.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sonic, ¿Quieres ir?-Me preguntó Tails.

-N-no, id vosotros, yo iré después…-Todos menos Amy se metieron en el cuarto.

-Sonikku, ¿estás bien?-

-Creo que s-si…-

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo.-

-¿Por qué no me temes? ¿Por qué no huyes lejos de mí?-

-Porque me ha costado mucho salir contigo, como para ahora tener que abandonarte…-Dijo seria.

-Amy Rose, eres una cabezota.-

-Yo también te quiero…-

-Sí, claro…-

-¡OYE!-Me empezó a mover con rapidez. -¡DIME QUÉ ME AMAS!-

-Nope.-

-¡Malooooo!-

-Je je je…-

-Sonic.-Me llamó Tails saliendo del cuarto junto a los demás. -Shadow quiere verte…-

-Va-vale…-Comenzé a tartamudear. Me dirigí a la habitación de Shadow con nervios de que me odiase o algo. Nunca me gustó el hecho de que mis conocidos y compañeros me odiaran, me hacía sentir fatal y con Shadow no había excepción. –Shadow.-Lo llamé cuando entré. –Yo…-

-Gracias…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Gracias por haberme pegado el tiro, eso me paró, si no lo hubieras hecho, de seguro tú también hubieses acabado con un disparo. Gracias…-

-De… nada…- Fue lo único que pude decir sin tartamudear o trabarme. –Pero… Me siento realmente mal por ello. Lo siento, de verdad.-

-No pasa nada.-Me sonrió.

Nos pasemos el rato hablando de cualquier cosa, economía, medio ambiente, nunca pensé que podría ser tan entretenido hablar con Shadow.

Narra Shadow.

*Tres horas después…*

Después de tres horas, me había regenerado solo, cosa que sorprendió a los médicos. Me llevaron a mi casa y dijeron que alguien se quedara conmigo por si acaso. Pedí que fuera Sonic, dado a que él era el único que me podía parar en caso de que pasara algo. El aceptó sin rechistar.

De madrugada me desperté con sed, así que fui a por un vaso de agua, en la cocina me encontré con Sonic. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Necesito abrazar a alguien para dormir, normalmente es Tails, él es mi hermano, él lo comprende…-

-¿Sabes qué? Te dejo que me abrazes, es lo menos que puedo hacer al obligarte que te quedes aquí.-

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto, nos sentemos en la cama y cuando me viré para coger el vaso de agua Sonic me abrazó, cosa que me pareció normal hasta… Que bajó la mano más de lo debido hasta llegar al soldado que se levanta cuando el sargento lo llama… Y en este caso el sargento era su mano y el soldado mi… "Apendice"…

-¡¿SONIC?! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUÉ..?!-Me interrumpió mordiéndome la oreja levemente haciendome pegar un gemido, el cual no se oyó.

-Sh…-Me mando a callar dándome un beso en el cuello…


	3. Chapter 3

Je je je… Soy de lo que no hay…

¡Hola a todos! Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.

Os he estado leyendo menuda sorpresa os llevasteis, ¿eh?

Hoy empezará el salseo… muajajajaja… (Soy pésima con las risas maléficas ¬¬) Y también habrá un poco de Yaoi leve…

¡A leer!

Capítulo 3.

Narra Shadow.

-¿Qué hora es, Shadow…?-Me mordió la oreja con suavidad…

-L-la 1 am…-

-Inocente…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Inocente.-Se alejó un poco. -¡Feliz día de los inocentes, Shadow!-Comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, al rato comencé a reír yo también…

-La madre que te trajo al mundo…-Sonreí.

-A saber donde estará…-Me sonrió de vuelta.

*A las cuatro de la tarde.*

Todos vinieron a visitarme, para ver si todo iba bien, y eso; y a la hora, todos se fueron dejándome solo, como siempre…

Narra Sonic.

Amy me obligó a irme de la casa de Shadow, diciendo que era por mi bien, y para que ese bastardo no me hiciera daño según ella. No pude decir nada hasta que me alejó de ahí.

-¡Amy! ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Por qué? Eres mi novio.-

-¡Sí! ¡Novio! ¡NO EXCLABO!-Me alejé de ella. –Yo hago lo que quiero y sin que nadie me obligué.-

-Pues vas a tener que cambiar para la boda y para que los niños no salgan rebeldes.-

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! ¡LÉEME LOS LABIOS: NO-PIENSO-TENER-HIJOS-CONTIGO! ¡Y MENOS CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE ME ALEJA DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡ADEMÁS, SÍ COMENZÉ A SALIR CONTIGO ERA PARA QUE DEJARAS DE MOLESTARME! ¡ERES UNA PESADA QUE NO SABE CUÁNDO PARAR, Y QUÉ CADA VEZ QUE SE TE DICE ALGO, TÚ ATACAS CÓMO UN TIGRE ENFADADO! ¡ERES HORRIBLE Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁS! ¡Y POR MUCHO QUÉ QUIERAS CAMBIAR, NUNCA LO HARÁS!-Grité enfadado.

Narra Shadow.

Pensé en que me prepararía de comer. –"¿Algo de pasta? Sí, con un poco de carne y algunas patatas (o papas depende del lugar) algo de jugo y…"-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de mi casa. -¡Ya voy!-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. -¿Si…? ¿Sonic? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues… Me he peleado con Amy, y como ahora vivo con ella pues…-

-No vas a ir a tu casa porque sino Amy te mata por ahorcamiento… -

-Exacto…-

-Entra…-Lo dejé pasar. -No quiero parecer entrometido, pero… ¿Por qué os peleasteis?-

-Pues… Ella me quería amarrar para que nos casásemos y tuviéramos hijos… Y paso… Yo soy un semental libre, baby…-Sonrió poniendo la voz grave.

-Sí, claro…-Reí. -Oye, yo iba a comer ya, ¿Quieres unirte?-

-No quisiera molestar…-

-Na', no molestas.-

-Vale. ¿Qué hay para comer?-

-Un plato de pasta y otro de carne con patatas…-

-Okey…-Sonrió. -Aunque yo prefiero Chili Dogs…-

-Bien, típico de ti…-Comenzé a preparar la comida.

-Jeje…-Sonic dejó de Sonreír de golpe al oír una voz…

-…Hazlo… Coge un cuchillo y mátalo…-Sin saber por qué, Sonic se acercó a Shadow y se dispuso a coger el cuchillo que Shadow utilizaba para cortar algunos ingredientes, al no alcanzar, decidió ahorcarlo.

-¿Sabes, Sonic? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me gusta hablar y pasar tiempo contigo. Me diviertes, cosa que MUY pocas personas han conseguido…-Shadow se giró haciendo que Sonic cayese encima de él. Parecía que Sonic estaba abrazando a Shadow. -¿Sonic? ¿Qué… haces?-

-¿Eh?- Sonic se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Shadow y se sonrojó. -¡Lo… lo siento!-Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, ¿estás bien? Pareces colorado. ¿Tienes fiebre?-Shadow juntó su frente con la de Sonic para comprobar la temperatura del menor haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara -Parece que sí…-Se alejó un poco. -Mira, te voy a llevar a la casa de Tails, el te ayudará para que te mejores.-

-Okey…-

*Media hora después…*

-No lo entiendo, Sonic. Cuando Shadow te trajo tú estabas con casi 40 grados de fiebre, y ahora estas comiendo Chili Dogs y corriendo que da gusto. Sonic… Eres extraño, pero como te envidio…-

-¿Qué? Solo soy… "especial"-Rió.

-Sí, claro…-Dijo Tails serio.

-¡SOOOONIIIIIIIC!-Gritó Amy.

-*Glup*-Sonic tragó saliva.

-Sonic… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No preguntes que ha pasado, pregunta cuando es mi funeral.-

-¡SOOOOONIIIIIC! ¡NO ME HAGAS ENTRAR!-

-Ya… voy… Adiós, coleguita, siembre te quise, hermanito…-

-Ay madre…-

Vale, me pasé un poco con Amy, pero… Pónganse en el lugar de Sonic… ¿No harían lo mismo?

Adiosito, y lo siento por tardar en subir el Cap.

Bye! *Kiss*


End file.
